


the inevitable

by naturegirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bi Dean, F/M, Family talk, Fluff and Angst, Temporary Character Death, bi reader, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegirl/pseuds/naturegirl
Summary: Y/N and Dean knew each other when they are 18 in a world where romantic feelings are marked with a dark red line on their wrist, and reciprocated feelings are a black line, but the catch is one of them has to say the three words to the other before the line turns back. Y/N has had the red line on her wrist for ten years when one day she watches it turn into a white scar, knowing that that means her person died she goes to figure out what the hell happened. Takes place end of season three/beginning of season four, with flashbacks.





	1. Memories

I stare down at the mark on my wrist, it’s supposed to be dark red but it’s slowly turning into a thin white scar.  I frantically stand up and rush to my car leaving my sister behind. Once I’m settled and driving, my mind starts to drift to when that mark first appeared……

 

….. It had to have been about ten years ago now. I was in my senior year of high school – actually it was the summer  _before_  my senior year – and I had an internship at this place called Sonny’s Home For Boys. It was kind of like a group home for boys that have been picked up by the cops for minor offenses. Anyway, I’d been working there about two months when this kid around my age named Dean Winchester showed up because he got caught using the five finger discount to feed his brother.  I knew he didn’t belong there, Sonny knew he didn’t belong there, but his dad felt like he should be punished and so he made him stay.

 

While Dean was there, he became a good student and the wrestling champ at school, but more importantly he became my best friend. Somewhere along the way that little red mark showed up on my wrist. Of course I knew what that meant - I’m not stupid - I knew I had feelings for him, but I wasn’t going to let that get in the way of our friendship, so I ignored it and hoped he wouldn’t find out.

One day when he and I were hanging out at school I mentioned my little sister and his face got so sad, like he felt guilty about something.

 

”Hey Dean, you okay? I know you don’t like to talk about your family and everything, but you can if you need to. It’s not a bad thing to want to talk about it, especially with someone who cares. Obviously, you don’t have say anything right now, but I’m here if you want to talk,” I said, and I thought that would be the end of it because I had said things like that before and he always blew me off. This time was different. I was taken aback by the feeling of his arms wrapping around me and his quiet sobs shaking us both. I stood there and slowly carded my fingers through his hair, whispering nothings into his ear hoping it would make him feel better, or at least make him feel like what he was doing was ok. His arms squeezed tighter and I could feel his face in my neck with tears running down his cheeks. And although I knew I shouldn’t be thinking it when he is such a mess,  _God_  he smelled good. (Aaaand I’m officially a terrible person.) When he pulled away, he roughly wiped his face, grunted out a quick thanks, and left.

 

When I saw him the next day he wouldn’t even look at me and did his best to not be in the same room as me. After that going on for two days, I finally confronted him. “Dude. What the hell is your deal?” I exclaimed.

 

“I don’t have a deal,” he said, dodging the question.

 

“You haven’t looked at me, let alone talked to me, since the other day! I want to know why,” I implored.

 

“I’m sure you can figure it out,” he said as he started to walk away, and I grabbed his arm.

 

“I think it’s because you broke down in front of me and now you feel weird, ‘cause it makes this not just a surface friendship, and I don’t think you know how to deal with that.”

“Told you you’d get it. Can I go now?”

 

“No. You can go when you promise you’ll stop being weird,” I teased.

 

“Fine. I’ll stop being weird when you stop looking weird,” he teased right back. Things felt like they were back to normal. From there our friendship blossomed and he soon became my best friend. And yeah, I had a thing for him, hence the red mark, but I wasn’t going to let that get in the way of what we had. Whenever he would ask about it I would make up some bullshit about how it was a guy that I worked with at Target and leave it at that. He soon learned to stop asking.

 

After a while I noticed that there was something else going on, so of course I bugged him about it, and he actually told me about his family.

“My family’s not like the rest, ya know. We travel, this is the longest i’ve stayed anywhere my whole life. And we…. Uh… god, you’re gonna think i’m insane.,,”

“No. I won’t. I’m here to believe you,” I interjected.

“Haha most people wouldn’t believe me,” he chuckled.

 

“Guess it’s your lucky day, I’m not most people!”

“That’s very true…. Well here goes: my family hunts monsters,” he said quietly.

“Tell me about it.”

 

“Really?” I nodded, “Ok, so you know my mom died when I was a kid? Well, my dad has spent the last 14 years hunting down the thing that killed her. ‘Cause she didn’t die in an ordinary house fire, some monster made it all happen, and I dunno, I guess, since then we’ve been traveling around hunting all the things that go bump in the night. It’s just me, my little brother Sammy, and my dad. And he’s mostly off hunting so when he’s gone I take care of Sammy.”

 

“That’s unfair. You shouldn’t have to be responsible for raising your brother. Its way too much pressure to put on a kid.”

 

“Doesn’t matter. I don’t have a choice.”

 

“Doesn’t mean it’s not shitty though.” There was a comfortable silence for a minute before I continued, “Tell me more about your dad?” Dean gave me a look of.. I don’t know how to describe it, like a mixture of hurt and fear.

 

“My dad’s the one that keeps us alive. If that happens to mean that he comes home wasted every now and then, I guess its ok,” he admitted quietly.

 

“And if he comes home drunk and knocks you around it’s ok as long as he doesn’t hurt Sammy, right?” I asked, matching his quiet tone.

“I have to protect him…” he mumbled.

 

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean it’s ok.” I turned his head toward me, “Hey, you hear me? It’s not right. He shouldn’t put you in that situation,” I sympathized. From there, he told me all about his life and his feelings, which I got the impression he didn’t often share. After that, we were basically joined at the hip: if he was there I was there and vice versa.

 

A few weeks later, it was my turn to tell him all the secrets about my family. “How come you know everything about me but I know almost nothing about your family?” he asked one day while we were star gazing

“I don’t know, I guess I just don’t like to bring it up,”

“Can I ask?”

“Sure, what do you want to know?”

 

“Ummm…” while he was thinking about what to ask I was content to watch the stars with my head on his shoulder. “Tell me about your parents,” he decided.

 

“Um, ok, well, they divorced when I was six,  _thank God_ , it would have been disastrous if they had stayed together. My dad is an angry alcoholic who smokes too much pot and my mom is a control freak with zero empathy. I had a, I won’t say good but… stable-ish relationship with my dad until last Thanksgiving,”

 

“What happened?” he interjected.

 

“He and his terrible girlfriend got really drunk and stoned and he broke her nose. And loosened a few front teeth. I haven’t stayed the night at his house since.” I finished quietly.

“I’m sorry…” he whispered.

“It’s ok, it just means that he’s missed out on a lot but he doesn’t need to know those things anyway,”

“What things?”

“Like the fact that I’m bi. Or that you’re my friend. Or that I know what college I want to go to.”

“You’re bi? What’s that?” he asked utterly confused

 

“Wow, you really have grown up in a bubble. Bi or bisexual means that I find both men and women to be attractive. And I would date or hook up with both.”

 

“Thats a thing? Cool,” he said. I always had a suspicion that he was bi too, but if he was, he needed to figure it out on his own.

“Siblings?” He asked after a minute.

 

“No blood-related siblings, but I call my best friend my sister. So when I talk about my little sister I’m talking about my best friend Sonya.” I explained.

“You got to choose your family.”

 

“To me, blood doesn’t equal family, I have people that I am blood-related to that are sure as hell not my family and vice versa.”

“Your father?”

“Among others,” I admitted. We sat in comfortable silence until it was time to head back to the home.

 

A week or so after that I got a call from a number I didn’t recognize, so of course I let the answering machine deal with it. Apparently, Dean’s father had come to pick him up from Sonny’s and he was gone….

 

…. That was the last time I saw Dean Winchester, but we kept in contact through phone calls and things. A few months later I got a call from him when his dad was out on a hunting trip, I was surprised but happy.

“Hey dean, how have you been? It’s been a little while since we talked” I asked.

“I’m ok…. I’ve been thinking about stuff,” he responded slowly.

“You ok? What’s up?” I started to get concerned

“Yeah I’ve just been thinking about what you said about being bi…. And I think I might be too…,” he confessed, barely audible.

“Ok, have you told anyone else?”

“No, I  even know why I told you….my dad will kill me if he finds out I like guys too.”

 

“ Oh sweetie, I’m soo sorry that you have to deal with that, but I want you to remember that you don’t need to tell anyone if you don’t feel comfortable, or if you feel that they won’t accept you. This is your thing, not anyone else’s. You don’t have to pick a label at all and if you do choose to do so, that is yours. Not theirs.”

“Thanks…. Y/N, am I obvious? Can I hide it?”

“I knew. But that’s because people who are have an eye for it. We can tell because we want to be around others like us,”

“My dad won’t know?”

“No. Not unless you want him to.”

“Thank you. Oh! Crap! I have to go, sam just woke up,”

“Bye, talk to you soon?” I asked hopefully.

“Of course!” he said as he hung up.  _Called it, I had a feeling_. I thought to myself. My ‘feelings’ about things that hadn’t happened yet were usually pretty spot on.

 

The calls went from once every few months to every few weeks and by now we had a standard Wednesday night 7 pm my time call every week. When he didn’t answer last week, I knew something was up ….but I didn’t know he was going to die.


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Y/N sees that the mark on her wrist has gone from red to white, she knew that Dean had died. so she does the sane thing and investigates what the hell is going on. takes place end of season 3/beggining os season 4

I drove for hours not really knowing where I was supposed to be going, but knowing I had to keep pushing forward. I knew I was being pulled West but I didn’t know how far West. I drove until I got to a grove of trees outside of Pontiac, IL. I pull up behind two men, one tall and broad shouldered, the other a gruff and surly looking old man.

 

“Who the hell are you?!” the older one barked.

 

“I’m a friend of Dean’s. What happened?!” I responded with equal volume.

 

“Bullshit! All his friends are dead,” the taller one argued.

“Not all of them. You’re Sam, I presume? I’m Y/N.” I turned to the other man, before continuing. “Look, just tell me what happened, ok?! I can’t not know!” By this point I had tears streaming down my face.

“Yeah, I’m Sam. Are you some girl he hooked up with? ‘Cause if so, then you’re not special. Whatever he told you, I can guarantee you weren’t the only one he said it to. There were a lot of you in the last year,” he said harshly.

 

“EXCUSE ME?!” I put my hand on my hip.  _Who the fuck does he think he is!?_

“Hold up Sam, Dean told me about an Y/N. If it’s her, I’ll fill her in,” the older man said as he turned to me. “Name’s Bobby by the way.” He grabbed my arm and pulled me aside after he made sure I was who I said I was and explained all about the demon deal and the way he died. When he was finished catching me up, I walked over to where Sam was and helped him finish digging Dean’s grave.

 

“You know he doesn’t talk about you, right. You’re not important to him.”

“Sam, I’m gonna ignore the fact that you are being a total ass right now because you’re grieving, but I am too. So why don’t you just shut up.”

“How did you know anyway, did Bobby call you?”

“I had a feeling,” I said as I pushed my sleeve down to cover the white scar.

“That tells me nothing.”

 

“Well, it’s as good as you’re gonna get. I’m not telling you my secrets.”

“Fine. I still don’t trust you. You blew in here acting like you were the most important person in Dean’s life and you’re not.”

“I don’t need to be the most important person in his life, ‘cause he’s one of the most important in my life.”  _And if it wasn’t for me he would have been in worse shape_. I thought back to those weekly calls and how each week he seemed more and more broken.

 

Sam and I kept digging until Bobby came back and deemed the hole deep enough. After we buried him, they went to go get really drunk, so I went to do that on my own. I didn’t want to interrupt their family time. Once I was good and hammered, I passed out in a shady motel for the night so I wouldn’t be driving through two states drunk off my ass.

 

 

It has been four months since I buried the man I love. I still can’t sleep at night without feeling the tearing of flesh and the torture that he must be enduring in Hell. I’m supposed to go back to school by the end of the month, seeing as I only have one more semester of med school before I am a certified psychiatrist, and yet I would drop it all in a second if I could help Dean. Every night before I fall asleep I look at the white mark on my wrist and think about what I could have done to stop it from happening. Obviously, logically, I know that I couldn’t have done anything but… that doesn’t stop me from thinking about it.

 

One morning after I had gotten particularly wasted the night before and was suffering from the worst hangover in the history of mankind, I looked at my wrist and the line was slowly turning pink..and then light red… and then back to its original deep beautiful red. I literally dropped the coffee mug in my hand and immediately jumped into my car without even changing out of my pajamas, I only grabbed my leather jacket before driving to the grave site.

“I have to be crazy. It’s the only answer,” I said out loud. “I’m talking to myself, only crazy people do that. Ok, I’m just going to see and confirm that I am in fact insane. I’m not going to get my hopes up that he’s actually alive. ‘Cause that’s impossible, he sold his soul …” I kept mumbling to myself until I got there and saw the disaster that was his grave site. Trees on the ground, broken glass, it was a mess. Once I had explored the site and the neighboring Gas n Sip, I got in my car to go to Bobby’s place in Sioux Falls.

 

Years ago Dean had given me the address and told me to go there if I ever had any supernatural problems. Well, I think this counts! It felt like I was driving for days but when I finally got there I had no idea what to even say. I walked up to his door and raised my hand to knock when I started to have second thoughts, he was gonna think I’m insane. Screw it, I need answers.

**Deans POV**

 

“Are you kidding me? What about that kid don’t I know?” I scoffed to Bobby, while I was trying to find Sam’s phone with its GPS.

Suddenly there was a quiet knock on the door followed by a stronger knock accompanied by a familiar voice shouting, “Bobby! I need to talk to you! Are you home? Damn it, Bobby!” and more knocking.

 

“That voice… I know it. What’s Y/N doing here?” I asked bewildered with a smile plastered on my face.

 

“God damn it, Bobby, open up!” Y/N called from outside.

 

“I don’t know. Ya know she came to your funeral too,” he said as we made our way to the front door. When he opened it I saw her. She was beautiful, even with tears running down her face, wearing slept-in pajamas, and hair sticking up in all directions.

”Y/N…” I whispered in emotional disbelief. The second she saw me she flew into my arms. I hugged her so hard I thought she might break, I lifted her up so her toes were barely on the ground, I buried my head in her neck and inhaled the scent of her coconut conditioner. God, I missed her. It’s been years since I saw her last, so much about both of us has changed, but I can still feel the connection I have to her like it’s only been a day.

**Y/N’s POV**

 

Bobby opened the door and I saw him there. Standing a few feet behind the older man, seemingly without a scratch on him. Before I could control myself I launched into his arms. I had missed him so much. My hands automatically went to clutch at his hair and the back of his shirt, I could tell he had missed me too since he was holding me tight enough to crack a rib. After what seemed like ages, but not nearly long enough all at once, I pulled away and looked at him. He looked ok, covered in dirt but alive. When I had sufficiently made sure he was not dying, I slapped him. “Don’t do that to me again. You hear me? If you do I’ll march down there and kill you again myself,” I scolded.

 

“Yes ma’am,” he said as he pulled me into another hug. Once he put me down, Bobby led us into what looked like a study and Dean sat down to try and locate Sam’s phone. “Hey, Bobby? What’s the deal with the liquor store? What, are your parents out of town or something?” he joked, lifting up one of the empty bottles on Bobby’s desk.

 

“Like I said. Few months haven’t been all that easy,” he mumbles in response. “Anyway, Y/N, how did you know he was ok? And how in hell did you know he was dead in the first place?” he questioned.

“I had a feeling, they’re usually right,” I answered not telling him the whole truth.

“And how did you know he was him, like really him? I didn’t believe it until I made sure, but you knew before you even saw him didn’t you?”

 

“He feels like him. Even after all these years he still feels the way I remember, sure he feels a little more broken and dark than he did when he was 18, but it’s him.” I saw the look on Bobby’s face. “I don’t know how to explain it, but I can tell he’s still him. I can also tell that you have been a mess recently. Have you talked to Sam at all since Dean died?”

“He insisted he went out on his own,” he answered gruffly before he walked back over to Dean to check on his progress.

“Hey, it worked, I have the location. Sam’s in Pontiac IL,” Dean announced proudly.

“Right where you were planted.” bobby noted

“Right where I popped up. Hell of a coincidence, don’t you think?” Dean grumbled

“That can’t mean what I think it means, can it?” I asked

“Hope not.” dean answered as we grabbed our stuff to go find his little brother. It was decided that bobby would drive his own car and dean and I would take mine. I suspect that’s because Bobby didn’t want to be deal with us catching up.

 

“Dean, you wanna drive?” I asked when we approached my cute little 60s convertible

“That yours? Hell yeah, I wanna drive that!” I tossed him my keys and got in the passenger side. On the drive there I told him all about how I managed to get my hands on such a nice car.

“Ok, so you know how I said my dad had a car sitting in his garage? In literal boxes?” he nodded. “Well I knew he was never gonna follow through on his promise to put it back together, so I took classes at a technical school so that I could learn how to put it together and keep it nice. And I did, I practically built the thing from the frame up. And she’s a good little car, aren’t ya Tina?” I say as I affectionately rub the dashboard.

 

“Damn. Impressive,” he responded.

“Damn right it’s impressive! I know every bolt of this car inside and out.”

“That’s hot,” he chuckled while looking at the road. I was really glad the sun was starting to set, otherwise he could totally see the blush creeping up my cheeks in response to what he said.

“Wait, hold up. You named your car?” he asked incredulously.

 

“Yeah, dude! Everyone names their car, didn’t you name the impala?”

“Uh, no. I’m normal.”

“Oh nevermind, I forget you named her Baby,” I said with laughter in my voice.

“Shut up..” he groaned.

We finally got to the motel where the GPS told us Sam was where we were greeted by a gorgeous woman who thought we were delivering pizza, Sam soon came to the door and the woman left. When she did he grabbed Dean by the collar and shoved him against the wall with a knife against his throat.

“Heya, Sammy,” Dean squeezed out, with a heartbreaking amount of feeling in his voice. Sam remained silent until Bobby and I pull him off of his brother.

“WHO ARE YOU?!” Sam roared.

“Like you didn’t do this?!” Dean shouted back.

“Do what?!” Sam asked still shouting.

 

“It’s him. It’s him. I’ve been through this already, it’s really him,” Bobby finally tells him.

“What….how..” Sam, who looks like he’s about to cry, pulls Dean into a bone crushing hug. When he released Dean he looked at me, “Hey Y/N, I’m sorry for being a dick at the funeral, it’s not…that’s not…. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it, I get it. To you, I was just one of his sluts who showed up out of nowhere acting like I knew him. It ok. You don’t have to like me, you just gotta deal with me. And I know that sometimes it’s easier to grieve if you’re angry, I just gave you a place to put it. And it wasn’t like I was overly friendly to you either.” I responded

“How’d you know it’s easier when you’re angry?’ Sam asked.

“You weren’t the only one grieving,” I said quietly, seeing the look of guilt on his face. Sam and Dean began to bicker about the fact that supposedly Sam didn’t get Dean out of hell and we all settled in for the night to try and figure out what brought Dean back. Once everyone was settled I pulled Sam aside, “Sam, can I talk to you about something?”

“I guess, what’s up?”

“It’s about the woman who answered the door earlier…”

 

“What about it? I can’t hook up with someone the way my brother does?” I could tell he was starting to get angry.

 

“You can sleep with whoever you want, given they want to sleep with you too, but she was a demon. Just giving you a heads up,” I start to walk away before we start arguing again but he pulls me back.

“How do you know?”

“I could feel it,” I say simply.


	3. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a discovery about Y/N at Pamela’s and Dean meets the creature that pulled him out of the pit.

Bobby knows this psychic named Pamela, he says she’s the best so we decided that it was a good idea to see if she could help, because God knows we need it. We stepped up on her porch, with me a step or two behind the boys and all of the very tall men sufficiently hid me. It’s not like  I was hiding on purpose it’s just that I don’t know most of the men there, I mean I only really know Dean and it‘s been years since I’ve seen him, it’s just not my place to be in the front. So I held back, watching the very tall men in front of me knock on the door. A woman opened it with a smile on her face.

“Bobby!” the woman, who I assume is Pamela, says before she pulls Bobby into a hug, I share a look of surprise with the brothers.

“You’re a sight for sore eyes!” Bobby laughs into the hug before he pulls away.

“So, these the boys?” she asked expectantly, “and the girl?” She leaned her head until she could fully see me. I awkwardly smiled and waved in response.

“Sam, Dean. This is Pamela Barnes, best damn psychic in the state,” Bobby announced proudly.

“Hey,” Dean flirted, as usual.

“Hi,” Sam said a little awkwardly.

“Mmm-mmm-mmm. Dean Winchester. Out of the fire and back in the frying pan, huh? Makes you a rare individual.”

“If you say so,” Dean chuckled.

“Come on in,” she gestured inside.

“So, you hear anything?” Bobby questioned.

“Well, I Ouija’d my way through a dozen spirits. No one seems to know who broke your boy out, or why. But I don’t know why you are asking me when you got a pretty powerful empath right here,” she called over her shoulder as she lead the way inside.

“What do you mean?” Dean questioned.

“Well, your girl here has some power,” she commented.

“Uhhh… come again? You wanna explain..? Cause I can’t be… I’m just a med student,” I challenged.

“I hate to break it to you, but you’re more than that. You, my dear, are an empath. You’ve got power coming off you in waves, girl!”

“Ok. let’s, just for a second, say you’re right. What exactly is an empath?” I cautiously asked.

“Alright, well, for starters, empaths can range from having barely any power to having more than most creatures. But that all depends on the person. Empaths can usually tell when something is wrong with someone, especially if they already have a strong connection with them, and they can tell when someone is a demon,” Sam stands up a little straighter and gives me a look. “And they generally just know things: the ones I have talked to usually says its just a feeling they get, until they learn how to hone it a little better,” she explained.

“Ok? That all sounds fine and dandy but I still think you’re full of crap,” I argued.

“Well, either way, I’m right,” she declared.

“So what’s next? With Dean,” Bobby interjected.

“A séance, I think. See if we can see who did the deed, but I‘m gonna need empath girl over here to help,” she answered.

“You’re not gonna… summon the damn thing here,” Bobby grumbled.

“No. I just want to get a sneak peek at it. Like a crystal ball without the crystal,” she said while poking Bobby in the stomach as she walked past him.

“I’m game,” Dean said, I nodded my head and we all followed her into another room. Pamela spread a black cloth with symbols on a table and then bent down to get something from a cabinet, revealing a tattoo on her lower back.

“Who’s Jesse?” Dean commented.

“Well, it wasn’t forever,” she laughed.

“His loss.”

“Might be your gain,” she flirted as she walked back to the table. Dean turned to Sam and I and lowered his voice.

“Dude, I’m so in,” he whispered excitedly.

“Yeah, she’s gonna eat you alive,” Sam scoffed.

“Oh, you are so out of your league,” I laughed.

“Hey, I just got out of jail. Bring it,” he said cockily.

“You’re invited too, grumpy.” she winked at Sam.

“You are NOT invited,” Dean says to Sam while I try to stifle my giggles. We all gather around the table and take our seats, it now has candles in addition to the black tablecloth.

“Right. Take each other’s hands.” I take her hand and Sam’s, “And I need to touch something our mystery monster touched.” She reached down under the table and slid her hand on Dean’s thigh.

“Whoa! Well, he didn’t touch me there,” he said nervously.

“My mistake,” she said and Dean slowly took off his top layer to reveal the handprint on his shoulder.

“Okay. I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle.” The TV in a corner started to fritz with static as she continued, “I invoke, conjure, and command… Castiel? No. Sorry, Castiel, I don’t scare easy.”

“No! Stop! Whatever this thing is, it’s powerful!” I shouted.

“Castiel?” Dean asked.

“Its’ name. It’s whispering to me, warning me to turn back,” she says as the table starts to shake and the static gets louder. “I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face!” she chanted.

“Maybe we should stop,” Bobby said.

“No shit! This thing is dangerous,” I agreed.

“I almost got it. I command you, show me your face! Show me your face now!” The flames from the candles suddenly shoot up and Pamela starts screaming, her eyes fly open and white flames fill them. When she collapses the flames go down and the static cuts off.

“Call 911!” Bobby shouts as he catches her, Sam runs into the other room to get the phone, both Dean and I rush to Pamela’s side.

“Hey, shh. Keep your eyes closed. Don’t talk. Sam is getting help,” I crooned.

“I can’t see, I can’t see. Oh, God, I can’t see!” she screamed.

“Sammy! Ambulance?” Dean pleaded.

“Soon, they’re on their way,” he answered.

When they got there and she was in the ambulance, we all piled into our cars and followed it to the hospital. We weren’t about to let her deal with this alone. Once we got there the doctors told us it would be a few hours because she had already been taken to surgery.

“So, empath, huh?” Dean asked while the four of us sat there in the waiting room.

“Apparently…” I mumble and run my hands through my hair as I curl up my body into a ball in the waiting room chair.

“How did you know it was so powerful?” Dean asked while rubbing my back.

“I could feel it, and I could hear it. The static was its voice, I don’t think it’s evil, though. It was telling her to stop, I don’t think it meant to hurt her,” I leaned into him and put my head on his shoulder.

“Hey Y/N, it’s not your fault, we all tried to stop her,” Dean comforted.

“She’s a stubborn one,” added Bobby. We sat and waited for a few hours before we left to find a motel to crash in for the night.

That night the brothers and I got a room and Bobby decided to stay at the hospital with Pamela for the night. We pretty much immediately crashed once we got there. The boys took the beds and I got the couch because I was the smallest, by a long shot. A few hours later Dean woke me up because the static was back, the TV and the radio were both on and making noise. It kept getting louder and louder until it sharpened into a voice: I can hear Castiel. Dean, on the other hand, was still holding his hands over his ears and screaming and the glass was shattering all around us, but I could hear a voice.

“DEAN WINCHESTER. I AM THE ANGEL CASTIEL. DEAN WINCHESTER. I AM THE ANGEL CASTIEL,” it kept repeating.

“Castiel! Stop! Shut up!” I shouted at the ceiling with Dean in a ball at my feet, “you’re hurting him! Stop!” I kept shouting until Bobby bursts into the room and the noise started to die down. When Castiel was done doing whatever it was he was doing we realized that Sam was gone, and he took the Impala. The three of us got into our cars and I started to follow Bobby’s not knowing where we are going until we got to the random barn in the middle of nowhere.

“Umm, guys? What are we doing here?” I asked once we got out of our cars.

“Bobby and I are going to summon the son of a bitch so we can kill it,” Dean said matter of factly.

“Dean, are you sure she should be here for this? I mean she’s not a hunter,” Bobby cautioned.

“I know that. But she’s here and she is going to stay with us. I’m not leaving her alone with that thing on the loose.”

“Fine, let’s go set up inside. And I still think this is a stupid idea,” Bobby grunted as he walked into the barn. Dean and I followed and grabbed the duffle full of weapons, which really should freak me out more considering I don’t think I’ve ever been this close to that many weapons. But I seem ok with it, maybe this is what I’m meant to do. Who knows.

Once we’re inside Dean and I set up the weapons and Bobby painted symbols all around the barn.

“That’s a hell of an art project you’ve got going there,” Dean commented.

“Traps and talismans from every faith on the globe. How you doin’?”

“Stakes, iron, silver, salt, knife. I mean, we’re pretty much set to catch and kill anything I’ve ever heard of.”

“This is still a bad idea,” Bobby contested.

“Still fuckin stupid,” I agreed gesturing emphatically.

“Yeah, Bobby, I heard you the first ten times. What do you say we ring the dinner bell?” Bobby nods and sprinkles something into a bowl and chanted some latin. And we waited. And nothing happened.

“Are you sure you did the ritual right?” Dean asked

“Yes, I’m sure. Dumbass,” Bobby growled.

“Oo, little bit touchy there huh?” I teased, and Dean chuckled and then the wind picked up and the building started to rattle.

“Wishful thinking, but maybe it’s just the wind.” Dean dryly joked before the lights flickered, and I felt the same thing I felt at Pamela’s house, a very strong presence, then the doors burst open to have a very attractive man walk in.

“Who are you?” Dean challenged.

“I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition,” the man, who I assume is Castiel, said in a deep gruff voice.

“Yeah, thanks for that,” Dean deadpanned. He ran at the man and stabbed him with the demon knife. It did nothing, much to all of our surprise. Castiel raises his hand and Bobby passed out, he looked mildly surprised that I did not also pass out.

“We need to talk alone, Dean,” He said in his deep voice. “She needs to go too.”

“Hell no, I’m not going anywhere,” I said while checking Bobby’s pulse to make sure he was ok.

“What are you?” Dean asked forcefully.

“I am an angel of the Lord,” Castiel answered.

“There’s no such thing.”

“This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith,” Castiel announced as lightning cracked in the room and the shadowy outline of his wings projected onto the barn doors behind him. They continued on this way for quite a while before Castiel vanished with a flutter. 


	4. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dean gets laid (a lot) and it bothers Y/N, Y/N and sam work on their issues. Y/N tells him something while Dean is *cough* a little busy *cough*

“YOU’RE NOT HUNTING. END OF STORY,” Dean shouted at me.

“FUCK THAT, I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT,” I shouted back. This had been going on for a while now.

“No, you can’t! You would be killed in a heartbeat!”

“So teach me! If you teach me I won’t die!”

“I’m not letting you hunt!” he slammed his hands down on the table in my dingy motel room.

“Oh my god!” I fell down onto the bed and threw my hands up in the air. “‘Let’?! You’re not ‘letting’ me?! You are not in control of me! I am an adult, I am not your pet!”

“That’s not…not what I meant. Look, it’s not your world and I don’t want you getting hurt!” he said, exasperated.

“Not my world?! Oh yeah, the supernatural is no place for an empath like me,” I said sarcastically.

“We have been going in circles for hours!” he collapsed into one of the wooden chairs.

“Exactly! Just suck it up and accept the fact that you’re not getting rid of me!” I sat up and gestured at him.

“I don’t want to get rid of you! I just don’t want you to get hurt!”

“I won’t!”

“Fine! But research only.” He pointed at me definitively.

“For now,” I challenged. He got up and walked out, slamming the door behind him. I assumed he was going to go find a bar or go find a chick to hook up with so I locked the door behind him and started to look for cases.

A few hours later, I heard the sound of the impala rolling up in front of the motel. Hoping it was just Dean, I listened to see if he had brought someone home with him but when I heard a woman’s laughter going into the room next to mine I knew he wasn’t alone. By the time I heard Sam grumble his way to Dean’s door I was comfortably settled in watching a show. Since I thought Sam wouldn’t want to walk in on Dean in the throws of it, I popped my head out of my door.

“Hey sam,” I called, trying to get his attention.

“What’s up?”

“You might not want to go in there for a bit, Dean brought a woman back with him,” I warned.

“Oh, thanks,” he said dejectedly.

“If you need somewhere to crash, there’s an extra bed in my room,” I offered and he followed me inside.

“Thanks,” he said as he put his papers and stuff he got from the library down. He went to take a shower and before he was out I had fallen asleep on top of the covers.

Over the next few weeks that became routine: when Dean had someone in his room, Sam would crash with me. Although at the beginning Sam really didn’t like me, he eventually grew pretty fond of me and I started to see him as this giant younger brother/best friend. We usually talked about our past or researched or worked out together, but one night we got to talking about something else.

“Sam,” I called from my doorway, in a monotone voice.

“Again? That’s like three times this week,” he joked as he walked into my room.

“Ha, yeah..” I acknowledged.

“Hey, you ok? You seem sad.” I could tell he was concerned but this was something I couldn’t let him know. If he found out I had feelings for his brother, I was sure it wouldn’t be long before Dean knew too.

“What? No. I’m fine! You want to do research or watch a show?” I tried to play it off and sat cross-legged on one of the beds.

“Come on, Y/N. I know something’s up, what’s going on? You can tell me anything,” he came over and put his arm around my shoulders.

“Really, I’m ok. So, what do you think we’re hunting?” He gave me a look but let me change the subject. We sat surrounded by papers and our laptop screens showed about a billion different sites while we were trying to figure out what keeps killing these men.

“Hey, you want a beer?” he asked, standing in front of the fridge.

“No, I’m-” I was cut off my the sounds coming from Dean’s room. I visibly flinched at the noise. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom, I’ll….I’ll be back.” I quickly rushed to close the door behind me. I stood there with my back against the door and tried to catch my breath. I knew it was lame to be this upset over Dean hooking up with so many people, especially when he obviously didn’t feel the same. It’s just not fun to listen to.

“You sure you don’t want a beer?” Sam asked through the door.

“Nope, I’m good!” I said cheerfully when I came out, and took my place on the bed again.

“Ok..?” he said clearly confused, “So you have a thing for Dean, huh?”

“Come again?!” I feigned disbelief, pulling my sleeve down over the mark on my wrist that proved my feelings about Dean.

“That’s why you’re grumpy tonight, you don’t want to see him hooking up with anyone other than you!” he said excitedly.

“You cannot tell him! Please!” I begged. Sam already knew so I wasn’t even gonna try to convince him he was wrong.

“I’m not going to, but you know you could have told me,” he rubbed my back comfortingly.

“Yeah right, I still don’t believe you’re not going to tell him.”

“Hey, I made a promise, and I keep those,” he said as he took my arm and raised my sleeve uncovering the dark red mark. “So that’s what you’re always trying to hide.”

“Makeup and long sleeves. It’s what I’ve been doing since I was 18.”

“So wait, you’ve had the hots for my brother since you guys met? And you’ve never done anything about it?” he seemed shocked that I had been able to keep it to myself all these years.

“I mean, when we met I knew he wasn’t going to be around for very long. And since he got back from Hell, I’ve just been trying to get back to being as close as we used to. Plus this life isn’t one for relationships, and I would want more than a hookup.”

“I see, I think.”

“Just go with it, but for real this time: we HAVE to find out what we’re hunting.”

It went on like that for a few more weeks until we all decided to blow off some steam at a local bar. Usually, I wouldn’t go with them, but I was sick of being cooped up. Between constant research and training with Sam, I was sore and tired and I wanted something stronger than a beer. We picked the closest bar that didn’t give us all the creeps. Once we got there, we found a table and ordered our drinks when a waitress found us.

“Hey Sugar, I’ll have a whiskey,” Dean flirted at the waitress.

“Ok, one whiskey for asshole over here, anything for you guys?” she turned from Dean with a frown.

“Gigantor will have a beer and I will have a vodka tonic, thank you,” I said with a smile.

“Sounds good, darling,” she said to me and walked away swinging her hips.

“Whoa-ho, look at you go. Y/N gettin in the game!” Dean teased. I could feel the blush creeping up my face.

“It’s about time,” Sam said and I shot him a look.

“Alright guys, shut up,” I scolded them and of course they didn’t shut up, but that was ok because throughout the night she and I kept flirting and the boys eventually ate their words.

“Hey gorgeous, I think we’re ready for the bill,” I said when she came around again.

“On its way,” she winked as she walked back up to the bar. When she came back she handed me the bill with her number on the back. “I get off in ten minutes if you want to wait around?”

“Bye, boys!” I called over my shoulder as I followed her to the back. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the boys exchange jealous looks and walk out of the bar.

“So, my place or yours?” she asked between kisses.

“Yours. The guys are at mine,” I gasped when she kissed my neck. We got an uber back to her place where I spent the night. When I got back to the motel, I went to my room first and took a shower and changed clothes. Once  I had made sure I looked like I hadn’t just woken up, I went over to the boys’ room.

“Wel,l there she is! Our little stud!” Dean clapped as I walked through the door.

“Alright, alright, alright! Enough already, I hooked up, so what?” I sat down and we started to research. Every now and then, they would say something about last night, but overall it was just a normal day. Which was nice cause i wasn’t sure how the boys would react to me hooking up with a girl, cause ya’know there’s a difference between being ok with it in theory and actually seeing it happen, but they seemed chill about it so i feel better about being myself around them.


End file.
